The present invention relates to a supporting frame structure for a golf bag. It mainly has a head bracket attached to the top end of a golf bag, two supporting legs pivotally secured to the head bracket, a transmission block, a linking rod, two guiding shafts, two springs, two connecting rods, two coupling sleeves. The supporting legs are in pivotal connection to the head bracket by way of the coupling sleeves to which the connecting rods are in pivotal connection. The coupling sleeves are also pivotally connected to the transmission block with which the two guiding shafts are limitedly engaged so as to permit the transmission block to be driven to slide up and down as the connecting rods are actuated to pivot by the supporting legs. Accordingly the linking rod secured to the transmission block can be adjusted up and down with the help of the springs. Such a structure permits the supporting frame to be operated with ease, safety and speed.
A typical prior art supporting frame has a first and second resilient pieces, a driving board and a pair of supporting legs. The first resilient piece made of steel and hooked to the driving board is easily got stuck as the driving board disposed at the bottom of a golf bag is activated as a result of the rigidity of the first resilient piece being uncertain in mass production. As the extension and collection of the two supporting legs are controlled by the relief and extension of the second resilient piece, a retaining piece can be easily damaged by the excessive force of the spring retracted supporting legs in practical operation.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved supporting frame for a golf bag. It can be operated with convenience, speed and less effort by simply pushing the golf bag into a tilted position or vertical position in practical use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved supporting frame for a golf bag which is designed to operate in a firm and safe manner without easy damage of its structure.